bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayano Kisaragi
Ayano Kisaragi (如月=綾乃, Kisaragi Ayano) is a Visored. A former member of the Royal Guard, after being discharged from her position due to a certain incident, which also involved her former partner and best friend Misaki Yayoi, she now resides in Rukongai. Lazy and free-spirited, Ayano charges outrageous fees for her teachings, yet will not stand those being ripped off by others. She is currently teaching Misuzu Sayama, though against her will. Ayano's attitude and appearance of a drunkard masks her incredible skill. She is also a member of the Heaven's Dark Guardians, but she keeps this a closely-guarded secret. Appearance Ayano has shoulder length brown hair with an slim forelock of hair at the top of her head, and she has heterochromia, with her left eye green and her right red, in addition to long, beautiful eyelashes. However after the incident which cost her Misaki and her own's position as members of the Royal Guard, there is now a large scar over the right half of Ayano's face and over her eye, which is constantly shut as a result. Her hair spikes near the back of her head in three thin medium-length spikes in the middle that point down slightly, and falls just past her neck. Her bangs are parted in the middle with most of her hair splayed to the right side with two locks of hair in-between her eyes, and two locks of hair extend from the sides of her face down to her shoulders. She also wears a pair of silver rimmed glasses. When questioned by Hikari as to why she still wears spectacles when she is blind in one eye, Ayano responded "I still have bad sight in my left, don't I?". Ayano wears dark-red hakama with an orange flame pattern at the bottom of the legs, along with bandages wrapped around her chest. She also wears geta, and black fingerless gloves with red cuffs. Personality and Traits﻿ Ayano is described as a "fun person to be around" by Hikari Nakajima. She is loud, rude, cheerfully ignorant and aggressive in battle. She uses crude, foul language. While she is a former member of the Royal Guard, she prefers to downplay her skills and tends to tell stories which are exaggerated. She is also laid-back and playful, often prone to teasing and flirting with men, regardless of their physical appearance, this is due to her age, as she is "past marriageable age", and has anxiety about getting older and becoming less attractive, despite the fact that she has not aged a day in 2000 years. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age, as she was angered when Hikari called her an "old hag" by mistake, and beat up Touma while Eienrai possessed his body and insulted her. Ayano enjoys fighting, sports, smoking, and drinking. Ayano has a great love, bordering on addiction, for sake, so much that she is often seen drinking directly from a large sake barrel. She started drinking from the physical age of ten, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that when she blackmails Gai into letting her move in with him, that ninety percent of Gai's pay goes down her throat, and he had to take up seven extra jobs to conpensate. This said, she is one of the few people that genuinely scares Gai. Ayano constantly tries to prove her strength to others. Due to her reckless nature, any fight Ayano involves herself in usually ends with widespread destruction, intentional or otherwise. Ayano tends to get too close for comfort around other people, even complete strangers, as a contrast to Hizashi, who has a fear of being touched. In addition, Ayano and Hizashi have some history together; Ayano feels incredible guilt for "not being there" for Hizashi, though she hides it behind her constantly intoxicated behavior when Hizashi is around her, as Ayano does not want to talk about the incident that made Hizashi "shut her heart off from the world" with her. Ayano and Nika get along very well, and are seen together on many occasions; this is due to their similar personalities. Ayano's way of teaching is odd. Instead of teaching her protege, Misuzu, her battle style, Ayano merely gives her pointers, and urges her to come up with something unique to herself and herself only. Ayano's relationship with Misaki is a strained one, while once best friends, the two now never miss an opportunity to have at each other. Unbeknownst to each other, Ayano and Misaki are kindred spirits and don't even realise it. History﻿ ﻿ Synopsis ﻿ Powers and Abilities As Ayano was never taught by the Shinō Academy, she has been self-taught. As such, all of her Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Kidō are self-created, and she has no desire to learn the acadamy's techniques. This being said, she is a highly skilled and dangerous opponent. Ayano, despite all odds, can fight when heavily intoxicated with no determent to her skill in the slightest, only displaying the behavior of an intoxicated person, yet her motor skills and hand-eye coordination are as if she was sober. Gunha Teishin once stated that if Ayano and Misaki would engage in a fight once again, half of Soul Society would be destroyed in the process. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ayano is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping. She holds her sealed blades in reverse grips. Ayano's primary battle style consists of very fast, wide backhanded strikes with her dual Zanpakutō in quick succession to unleash deceptively effective blows, however, her single strikes aren't as powerful as Gai's clumsy and slow yet devastating two-handed strikes or Hizashi's quick-yet-powerful slashes. Ayano has claimed that she improvises with her techniques and swordplay style as she fights, having no definite origin. Eventually, Ayano labeled her fighting style the "Anything Goes Ayano Style" (何が彩乃様式を入れて, "Nani ga Ayano-sama-shiki o irete"). Unlike Misaki, who has been shown to be able to split several buildings while at a distance, Ayano actually needs to make contact with what she is attacking. *'Kōsa Haretsu' (交差破裂, "Cross Burst"): Ayano launches an "X" shaped burst of reishi from her Zanpakutō at her opponent. This is set up by her locking her blades in an "X" shape, before releasing them. This technique is highly destructive, and has enough force to overpower Gai's Shining Onslaught. *'Shi no Butō' (死の舞踏, "Danse Macabre"): Ayano unleashes a fierce barrage of sword slashes that dance around her opponent at breakneck speeds. *'Shinkū Kōgeki' (真空攻撃, "Vacuum Assault"): Ayano spins one of her Zanpakutō around her arm at propeller-like speeds, dealing thousands of cuts per second to her opponent. *'Kyōki Buyō' (狂気舞踊, "Crazy Dance"): Ayano plants one of her blades into the ground and spins around it like a pole-dancer, kicking all the opponents around her. *'Kumiawase Jigen' (組合せ次元, "Combination Dimension"): Ayano combines her dual Zanpakutō to blow through her opponent like a powerful wind. *'Sengeki' (千撃, "Thousand Assault"): Ayano unleashes a flurry of powerful slashes. *'Yūsha Satsuei' (勇者撮影, "Brave Shot"): Ayano unleashes a tremendously powerful spinning attack. *'Ryūsei Dengeki' (流星電撃, "Meteor Blitz"): An extremely powerful attack, Ayano rapidly opens Garganta and rushes out of them at the opponent with her Zanpakutō, before slamming the ground to summon columns of light that inflict damage upon her opponent. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ayano is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as her primary means of attack. She is equally lethal using powerful kicks as well as being highly unpredictable, in addition to being quite agile and flexible. Her fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using her speed and reflexes to quickly take out her opponents. Ayano is quite agile and flexible. Unlike most hand-to-hand specialists, Ayano uses a combination of wrestling moves and powerful kicks. *'Itten: Haja Kensē '(一天・破邪顕正, "Empyrean: Crushing Evil and Spreading the Truth"): With a thrust of her hand, Ayano can break her opponents' Kidō, before blowing her opponent into the sky with a powerful uppercut charged with reishi. *'Itten: Meigokushamon' (一天・迷獄沙門, "Empryean: Lost Prison Shramana"): Ayano kicks the ground, forming a massive crater, before dashing foward, unleashing a multitude of devastating kicks from all angles. She moves so fast that the opponent feels that they are trapped in a prison. *'Itten': Totsunyū Totsugeki (一天・突入突撃, "Empryean: Rush Assault"): Ayano unleashes a flurry of devastating punches towards her opponent. *'Itten: Batan o Kaiten' (一天・バタンを回転, "Empryean: Spinning Slam"): In the air, Ayano restrains her opponent with her bare hands before piledriving them into the ground head-first with devastating speed, while rotating extremely fast. Shunpo Master: Ayano is highly skilled in Shunpo. Ayano's skill is proficient enough for her to effortlessly dodge Hizashi's attacks without wrecking the tofu in her hand. She is able to surprise and overwhelm Gai even when he is using Hakka Bakushin. She can perform an aerial dash at ground level, zip around the area at an incredible speed, and leave after-images of herself as she moves to confuse her opponents. *'Sensa' (閃鞘, "Flash Sheath"): With Sensa, Ayano applies Shunpo to her arms, giving her the ability to attack extraordinarily quickly. *'Sentaiō' (閃対応, "Flash React"): With Sentaiō, Ayano increases her reaction speed drastically, allowing her to dodge much faster than normal. *'Kamakiri' (カマキリ, "Mantis"): Ayano transforms herself into a swirling mass of reishi and moves about at great speed. *'Hadai' (歯第, "Gear Second"): Ayano consentrates her reiatsu onto her legs, giving them a steaming appearance. This allows her to move faster than most other Shunpo users. Enhanced Strength: Ayano is highly powerful, as her kicks are enough to disperse the air around her and her opponents. In her battle against Gai, when she kicked him in the stomach with little force, he was knocked through a building. Ayano is able to perform complicated and nearly impossible acrobatic feats such as jumping off of a building while landing squarely on her feet. She is able to shatter Haruko's Zanpakutō with a single strike and create a gust of wind powerful enough to send Hizashi flying with a single swing of her arm. Enhanced Speed: Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, Ayano is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, she is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as she leaves no openings in her attacks. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. In addition, her slender frame makes her a difficult target, and she is capable of doing cartwheels, one-handed backflips, and leaps while attacking. Kidō Expert: Ayano has high knowledge of Kidō, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing and destruction. She is able to switch from Zanjutsu to Kidō and Hakuda without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. Ayano has also developed some unique Kidō, which are listed below. *'Daichisō' (大地層, "Earth Formation"): Ayano can create massive rock formations and pillars. *'Tōketsu Tsutsumu' (凍結包む, "Freeze Encase"): Ayano can encase her opponent's body in ice. *'Kami Toppū' (神突風, "Divine Gust"): Ayano can project a gust of wind from her hand. *'Omo Hikane' (オモヒカネ, "Wisdom of the Divines"): Ayano captures her opponent in a field of reiatsu. *'Kagamizu' (鏡水, "Mirror Water"): Ayano creates an odd seal in the form of her Hollow mask that can reflect Kidō back to her opponent. However, Ayano must be knowledgable in the properties of said Kidō, or else this spell will not work. *'Mikagura' (御神楽, "Sacred Song"): Ayano creates five seals on top of her opponent, before raising her arm into the sky, which releases a concentrated beam of reishi directly below it, attacking her opponent. *'Ame no Habaya' (アマノハバキリ, "Arrows of Heaven"): Ayano launches many magenta beams of reishi from her fingertips. Tremendous Spiritual Power: Being a Visored, Ayano possesses a dual-type reiatsu, part Shinigami and part Hollow. She is also capable of unleashing her reiatsu in a potent aura, which takes the form of a magenta wave which spirals around her body, which has enough power to bring Lieutenant-level opponents to her knees. For a few seconds, it was able to contend with Gai's Mototsu reiatsu aura before dissipating. When her reiatsu clashed with Misaki's, the two auras canceled each other out, showing their equal strength. *'Telekinesis': Ayano is able to use telekinesis with her reiatsu to levitate her Zanpakutō and use it to strike her opponents from afar, as well as call her blades back to her hand. *'Blade Generation': Using her reiatsu, Ayano can generate copies of her Zanpakutō, which are surrounded in magenta light. She can launch these blades at her opponent, use them as a shield, or combine them into different weapons. *'Amatsuki' (雨月, "Rainy Moon"): Ayano releases a shower of magenta reishi beams from her Reiatsu, in a concentrated pattern towards her opponent. *'Karaware' (空裂, "Cracked Sky"): Ayano channels her reiatsu through her arm, and with a single wave of her arm, she launches a magenta reishi projectile in the form of a crescent moon at her opponent. This attack can take out multiple opponents around Ayano. Stats Zanpakutō Izayoi (十六夜, lit. "Sixteen-Day-Old Moon") is the name of Ayano's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of two black katanas. The white tsuba is shaped like an infinity symbol. The pommel is a large ring that allows Izayoi to rotate around Ayano's hand without her actually gripping any part of the dual Zanpakutō. The end of each ring is shaped like a claw, which enhances Ayano's close-combat skill considerably. Ayano can levitate her blades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any series of attacks with a more powerful one of her own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. When in a battle stance, Ayano always spins one of her dual blades behind her back idly. Izayoi means "sixteen-day-old moon" in Japanese. A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline, referring to Ayano's fame, as she becomes more a less a legend in the records of Soul Society. Shikai: Izayoi's release command is unknown; Ayano always utters the words under her breath before transforming her Zanpakutō. In Shikai, Izayoi remains the same, with the only addition being a golden flame-like pattern on the edges of the blades. The blades almost inexplicably become far sharper as well. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Izayoi has the ability to make a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. This ability is effective on Kidō and Zanpakutō abilities, as shown when Ayano dissassembled Gai's Shining Onslaught and Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, which was fired by Junrei. If an attack is exceedingly powerful, then Ayano must utilize this ability at the exact moment the attack is launched, or else the attack will bypass Izayoi's dissassembly speed. Bankai: Murakumo Izayoi (村雲十六夜 lit. Gathering Clouds Sixteen-Day-Old Moon): In Bankai, Ayano's attire changes to a black diamond necklace, black pauldrons with dragon horns protruding out, a black metal corset with bones curving inwards that exposes her cleavage but exposes her stomach, black armoured gauntlets with spikes protruding to the sides, a black metal miniskirt with silver dragon claws instead of cloth, and spiked thigh-high black boots. In Bankai, Izayoi remains the same, but a chain of blades can be released from the twin Zanpakutō. Ayano is capable of lengthening the chains, drastically increasing her attack area, and can be used in a similar manner to a flail. The sides of the blades have also shown to release spikes, giving each four long spikes on their sides. Ayano's Bankai greatly enhances her stength, speed, stamina and overall attack power, but as a side-effect, the attire drains Ayano's reiatsu for every second that she has it on, leading her Bankai to be used only in dire situations. Murakumo means "Gathering Clouds", derived from Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi (Kusanagi no Tsurugi), the "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven". Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed. Resurrección: Ceniza Flama (灰分火炎 (セニザフラマ), Seniza Furama; Italian and Japanese for "Ash Flame"): In her Resurrección, Ayano changes drastically. As a geyser of black flames erupts from her person, the flames surround and coat Ayano's body in an 'armor', which spreads out and transforms. Ayano gains blazing phoenix wings which shed thousands of small black pyres with a single flap. In addition, the blazing reiatsu envelops Ayano, and a black flaming shroud forms and takes on an appearance that resembles a silhouette of a phoenix. The colour of her eyes changes from green to orange. The shroud releases reishi as flickers of black flame. Hollowification Hollow Mask: Ayano's Hollow Mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a medieval knight's visor which is white in color. When the mask is formed, white light forms over Ayano's eyes, which then expands into the mask's shape before solidifying. With the mask in place, Ayano's eyes irises become yellow, ands she has black scelera and pupils, her voice also has a slight hollow echo to it, and she gains access to increased physical enhancements. Ayano can hold her Hollow Mask for fifteen minutes. *'Mask Regeneration': Ayano has the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon her mask. This is seen during her fight with Gunha Teishin. She has also been shown to have the ability to call her mask out a second time after it shatters, but with less benefits. Also her scleras do not change, and remain Human. This was also seen in her fight with Gunha Teishin, where it was used to help defend against Gunha's Infinity Big Bang Storm. *'Mask Shielding': The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Ayano's body from her clothes, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on her, sometimes saving her life. One example is when the mask blocked several hits from Eienrai's Raitsubaki during their fight; Hikari notes the hits could have been fatal. *'Ardiente Cero' (燃焼虚閃 (バーニング・虚閃), arudiento sero; Spanish for "Blazing Zero", Japanese for "Burning Hollow Flash"): Ayano launches a very fast magenta Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion. As it closes in upon its opponent, magenta pyres scatter off of it, and when it collides with its target, it causes a fiery explosion. Trivia﻿ *Ayano is an Aizen-class character. *Ayano is PersonaSuperiorDeus' new main character.﻿﻿ Category:Former Royal Guard member Category:Visored Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vizard Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Heaven's Dark Guardians